Goode to See You
by Spyrite Vesta
Summary: After the events in Annabeth, Piper, and Thalia's school, they decide to go Goode. Along with Reyna, these demigoddesses are going to show some mortal sluts that no one messes with their boyfriends. There is a prequel to this sequel. Leyna Percabeth Jasper Frazel Thalico.
1. Spy Sleepover

**Wow… Two fanfics at once. I'm dead. Or at least I will be. Luckily for me, it's Spring Break, so I can update all I want. Plus I'm making it a goal to write more than 1,000 words each chapter. Well, here we go. And also, Reyna is here for the sleepover, and Leo, Jason, and Percy go to Goode High, since it's close to Camp Half-Blood. Also, this story has a prequel. So read it!**

Unknown P.O.V. (Technically it's third person, but that's soooo anti-climatic)

"Alright Dove, I've gone over the schematics of the plan, and have corrected the flaws. It is completely foolproof." The grey-clad figure spoke to the gold-clad one, while handing over a piece of paper. Sitting next to them was a figure clad in black, and one dressed in purple.

The gold one, Dove, continued to look over the altered plans, as the purple and black dressed figures fought.

"Listen Pine," spoke the purple one, in a low angry tone. "I don't talk about the flaws in your guy, so don't you _dare_ diss mine!"

"Well I'm sorry Queen, but if your boyfriend just so happens to light on fire every time he gets nervous, I don't really understand why someone can't comment on it. And more importantly, what do you mean flaws! My boyfriend is absolutely perfect," the black one, Pine, started increasing the volume of her voice, as she responded to the purple girl, Queen. They both looked as though they were about to start fighting each other, tooth and claw, when suddenly the grey girl spoke up.

"Reyna! Thalia! Would you two get along for just one minute! I mean are you really fighting over who has a better boyfriend?! I understand that both of you are in the middle of one of your squabbles, but do you really need to attack each other like this. By saying mean facts about the other girl's boyfriend? How did you even get to this topic anyway? Last I saw, you were just talking about motorcycles."

Pine and Queen turned to scowl at the grey girl, as Dove looked up from her papers and spoke.

"Owl! We did not spend twenty minutes on the bus creating code names, for you to throw them out the window! When we picked a spy theme for tonight's sleepover, we all swore to stay in character, even Queen!" Dove stopped and made to look back at the plans, before turning back around and inquiring, "How _did_ you get to this topic? Owl brought up a valid point and I'm curious."

Pine and Queen looked at each other for a moment, before they both started talking like Travis and Conner.

"Well you see, we were talking about motorcycles,"

"Which led to whose boyfriend had a better motorcycle,"

"Which led to who had the better boyfriend, and it's Nico!"

"No! It's Leo! He knows how to make someone laugh, unlike your boyfriend, Mr. Doom and Gloom!"

"He is not gloomy! He's perfect!"

"Oh really, your boyfriend is perfect. Well Pine, you seemed to have overlooked the fact that he is stinking EMO! Not to mention that he summons skeletons and ghosts, and lives in the Underworld half the time!" Pine gasped in outrage, before striking back even harder.

"Well your boyfriend is a flirtatious squirt who smells like motor grease and Tabasco sauce, and has lanky arms and a best friend who is a table named Benjamin!"

"Its name is Buford! And he is way better than your-"

"GIRLS!" Dove screeched, causing everyone to stop and look at her. She took a deep breath before continuing. "You are all behaving like children. Except Owl. Now will you two operatives concentrate so we can put Operation Boyfriend into action." Pine and Queen looked at each other for a moment before they shrugged in unison and shook hands.

"Good, now Owl, you describe the small details to them, while I choose the clothing we will be wearing on this mission." As Dove ducked into their shared walk-in closet, Owl began explaining the plan.

"Alright, Queen, you start here at the back door, while Pine starts at her position on the road. Dove and I will be here, hidden behind some cars in the parking lot. As Queen makes her way through the school to the front door, Pine will distract the targets with her big entrance. Then Dove and I will sneak up on the targets from behind, and jump Sparky and Seaweed. Now as everyone's attention is on us, Queen will take care of Flame, and Pine will walk up the steps of the school to meet us at our rendezvous. Any questions?"

Pine lifted her hand in the air and waved it like a girl in school until Owl called on her.

"Yes Pine?"

"How exactly do I get to the school?" Pine inquired as Owl grinned wickedly.

"Oh, you know… your boyfriend's motorcycle."

As the three grinned evilly, Dove came out of the closet with the outfits in hand. She held them up for the others to see.

"Well… what do you think?" She asked as all heads turned to face her. Owl smirked, confidence flowing from her like a river.

"Those demigods won't know what hit them."

**Yay! Done with the first chapter of the story! Also if you couldn't tell who was who, her are the girls**

**Owl-Annabeth**

**Queen-Reyna**

**Pine-Thalia**

**Dove-Piper**

**Well, I'm going to go and thank a few of my awesome reviewers of the prequel to this.**

**Thank you very much Howlsong12, for being an awesome person to message, and for being the first reviewer I ever got.**

**Thank you very much Sweet Cynthia, for giving me an amazing OC to work with in ****_Shadow Training_**** one who is more like her aunt than her father.**

**Thank you Awe to the Some for spewing coke on my review page.**

**Thank you SummerSpirit18, for agreeing that I am not a monster who will eat the head of a demigod.**

**And finally thank you WaffleLovesCheese23, for combining five words to create one. **

**Plus, I have to do the whole SYOM, submit your own mortal. If there was a demigod at Goode, some satyr would have found them, so mortals only.**

**Name:**

**Age:**

**Gender:**

**Mortal Parents:**

**Social Status:**

**Nice or Mean:**

**If Mean, Who Are They Trying To Break Up:**

**Hair Color:**

**Hair Style:**

**Eyes:**

**Height:**

**Clothing Preferences:**

**Skin Tone:**

**Personality:**

**Favorites-**

** Food:**

**Animal:**

**Color:**

**Ice Cream Flavor:**

**Pet Peeves:**

**Relationship (or who they want to be in a relationship with):**

**Other:**


	2. Pillow Fights and a Plan

**Well, I guess that it is time for a new chapter; after all, I need to continue writing, because I hate it when someone doesn't update. Yet I don't. Wow. I am such a hypocrite. Also, I really appreciate people like xNeonDiamondx commenting on good grammar. Thank you. Also, I probably should have mentioned earlier that**

**NICO COMES LATER IN THE STORY. Okay? So we can have people who like Nico, but those people are going to come later.**

Annabeth P.O.V.

BEEP BEEP BEEP BE-

_Smash_! I woke to see Thalia's fist on the alarm clock, or at least what was the alarm clock. I had no idea how she broke it while being half asleep, because even with demigod strength, the electrical out pulses would have-

Ohhhhh. Right. Daughter of Zeus. Electricity. Wow, I need to wake up. My mind is fuddled.

I got out of bed, heading to the bathroom, while simultaneously yanking the blanket off of Thalia's sprawled form. Her hand swiped through the air, searching for it. I made a tsk sound in the back of my throat.

"Tsk, tsk. Thalia, you know you need to get up. It's time to get ready for school. SO GET THALS!" Thalia groaned and turned over muttering under her breath some _interesting_ things in Ancient Greek. As I heard them, my eyes narrowed and I took up my weapon.

"Fine. If that's how you're going to be, there is only one thing I can do. PILLOW FIGHT!" As I whacked her repeatedly with the owl pillow, she sat up and grabbed her eagle pillow, her eyes twinkling mischievously.

"It is so on!" As we mercilessly attacked each other, a groan came from the room across the hall. We ignored it and continued to parry attacks, but then the door flew open to reveal a most terrible sight. An angry Reyna.

"WILL YOU TWO JUST LET A GIRL SLEEP IN FOR ONCE?!" She glared at us both, daring us to reply, when Thalia just shrugged and threw her eagle pillow at Reyna. The pillow hit her solidly in the face, and when she caught it, her eyes had narrowed and a wicked grin had fixed itself on her face.

"I tried to be diplomatic," she sighed, smirking. "But now, you two are going to get it." She lifted her hand to throw the pillow, when a hand reached over, and plucked it out of her grasp. All faces turned to see Piper, looking annoyed, and holding the eagle pillow. She lifted an eyebrow at us, as if saying, _Really? _She dropped the pillow on the ground, before striding into the bathroom with her enchanted make up bag which she never could get rid of.

We followed her in like dutifully, but still giggling from the fight. Piper grabbed the clothing we had laid out yesterday, and handed us each our separate outfit.

My outfit was a grey tee, with a picture of an owl on it, and some denim jeans. I had chosen my favorite pair of sea green Converse to wear, and I also was wearing my favorite owl earrings. **(AN: Just so you know, Annabeth and Piper have on their camp necklaces)**

We departed to different corners of the room, putting on our outfits, before returning to the bathroom for Piper to do our makeup.

She already had her outfit and make up on, somehow, and boy was Jason going to be speechless. She was wearing a turquoise tunic with brown leather braided around its middle like a belt. She was just wearing denim Capri, and gold sequin Uggs. She had a few bangles on her left wrist, and her hair was braided with eagle feathers. Her makeup was rose red lip gloss, and some pink blush. Piper also had applied some turquoise and brown eye shadow, along with gold eyeliner.

As she opened the bathroom door, she grabbed a random hand and dragged Thalia in to do her first. Thalia looking awesome was imperative to the plan, since she was going to be the distraction.

As Piper tossed Thalia out a few minutes later, she looked like a badass model. She was wearing a black jacket over an electric blue tee that had silver safety pins and chains attached to it. She was just wearing ripped black denim jeans, but she was wearing silver ankle boots with black and electric blue streaks on them. She also had little skull earrings and a fingerless wristlet gloves. Then there was her makeup. She had blue eye shadow and onyx eyeliner, and her lips were rosy pink. She had a sort of peach colored blush on that made her freckles stand out, and mascara that made her eyelashes look long and curled.

Next came Reyna, who was wearing a lilac tee, with a burning heart in the center. She was wearing plain old jeans, and royal purple Converse. Her earrings were little flames, and her long hair was braided over her shoulder. She had fiery orange eye shadow, and brown eyeliner. Her lips were almost bronze colored, and her blush was a sort of rosy red.

Then, Piper pulled me in, telling me to close my eyes. For a few minutes I was aware of the light touches of brushes sweeping across various parts of my face, and then I was done. I looked in the mirror for a moment before Piper pushed me out, and I was amazed by how natural I looked.

I had grey eyeliner on, with no eye shadow, and had a little pink blush and lip gloss. My hair was in its usual high ponytail, with my grey streak running through it. I liked it. Simple and sweet.

"Alright girls," Piper said, taking charge once more. "It's time for school, and the shock of a lifetime for our boyfriends. Excluding Nico of course, who is at camp training Spyrite **(AN: Reyna was told about Spyrite, so she knows who she is). **Now then, are we ready to make an entrance?"

"YES!" was the enthusiastic reply, as we all headed outside to get ready for our big debut. Once outside, Thalia headed into an alley, before reappearing a minute later on Nico's black motorcycle. We had gotten it delivered yesterday thanks to Hermes Express Shipping, after Thalia convinced Nico to lend it to her.

She pulled up next to us, and signaled for us to get going. The plan was that she would roar into Goode's parking lot at 7:30, while the rest of us carried out the rest of the plan. And with that, the demigoddesses were off to school.

**So how did you guys like that? And for those characters who were going to like Nico, they still can, but he's going to appear way later in the story. But they can have crushes on him now, since he went to Goode before he left for camp. Well, I hope you liked the descriptions.**


	3. We Make An Explosive Entrance

**Okay, this is going to be fun. On with the chapter.**

Reyna P.O.V.

We were finally at Goode, and we split up at the front gate just as we'd planned. I headed around to the back entrance, where a few shy students were trying to get in unnoticed. It was then I saw him. A bulky kid and some other muscled boys were ganging up on a kid on the ground that was obviously nerdy, since he was wearing horn-rimmed glasses and had a front pocket filled with pens. Usually I am very nice and level headed, but if there is one thing I can't stand, it's a bully.

"HEY BIG, MEAN AND UGLY! Try picking on someone your own size!" I yelled as I walked over to them. The lead brute turned with a scowl on his face, but the moment he saw me, it turned into a confident smirk. He turned away from the nerd, and sauntered over to me.

"Hey there gorgeous, I just lost my number. Can I have yours?" He grinned at me, and I had to admit that to some people he might be cute, but I'm a judge of character, so he didn't dazzle me one bit. I smiled at him while replying, luring him into a false sense of security.

"No, but you can have my calling card," I said holding my hand out. The moment the dimwitted bully grabbed it, I flipped him onto the ground, judo style. With the ringleader taken care of, I turned to the others, holding up a fist.

"You want some of this!" They scattered like paper in the wind. I walked over to the nerdy victim and offered my hand to him. He grabbed it and I pulled him off the ground. He smiled his thanks at me before entering the school's back entrance. I followed him inside, and headed to the main entrance, and got ready for my signal.

It was still a bit of time until 7:30, so I just hung around the entrance. I guess I must have looked lost, because a brunette boy with hazel eyes came up to me, and asked if I was lost.

"No I'm just waiting for my friends." I said, smiling at him.

"My name's Jack Hunter, and if you need a tour guide, just let me know, because I would be honored to help someone as beautiful as you." Ohhh. He liked me. This is awkward. I was going to respond when I heard the unmistakable sound of Nico's motorcycle. The signal!

Piper P.O.V.

Okay, I have had enough of these annoying mortals. They kept on coming up and asking me and Annabeth if we wanted to go out (the guys), or where we got our clothes (the girls). One of the girls even had the nerve to ask where I got my nose! What does that even mean!

Currently, Annabeth and I were hidden away behind a row of hedges, spying on our boyfriends. They were just standing outside the main entrance of the school, and through the doors, I saw Reyna peek out. Alright, everyone's in position. Now it's time for Thalia to do her thing.

That was when I heard it. The distinct sound of Nico's motorcycle, and apparently everyone else had heard it too. Thalia came roaring in, and apparently Nico was pretty popular here, because immediately girls swarmed around the vehicle as it came to a stop in front of Percy, Jason, and Leo.  
"Nico? I thought you were-" Percy started, only to be cut short as Thalia took off her helmet, revealing electric blue eyes twinkling with mischief. Almost all of the mortal boys were staring at her hungrily, and I think some were drooling. Now it was Jason's turn to be shocked.

"Thalia?!" He exclaimed as his sister dismounted her boyfriend's mighty steed. She laughed as she hugged her shell shocked brother. I could hear a girl in front of the hedges whispering to her friend.

"_Is that his girlfriend?"_

_"I don't know, do you think so?"_

_"They look like they're close."_

I almost gave away our position laughing, but was able to keep it in. Annabeth gave me a withering glare as I snorted when trying to hold in my laughter. Meanwhile, Thalia had taken the stage and was enlightening the crowd of mortal students that had gathered.

"Hey little brother, did you miss me? Of course you and Kelp-for-Brains would probably rather be hugging your girlfriends than your older sister and in Percy's case cousin." That was our cue.

We leapt from behind the hedges and ran towards the boys who had their backs to us. In unison we leapt onto our boyfriends backs, making them fall, and back-flipped neatly to land on our feet.

"Why Annabeth, I believe your Seaweed Brain still hasn't got his land-legs."

"The same can be said for your Sparky, Piper." We laughed at the expression of shock on Percy and Jason's faces, as we high-fived while walking over to Thalia. Before any of the boys could even speak, Reyna had flung open the doors of the school, leapt down the stone steps, and tackled Leo from behind. They fell on the ground together, lying next to each other. They looked at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter. That was when one of the mortals decided to react.

"Jason, sweetie, are you okay?" It was a girl, wearing a low-cut blue shirt and a lilac skirt, along with hot pink high heels. She had black hair and pretty blue eyes, and she had a gold streak running through her hair. As she pranced over to where _my_ Jason lay on the ground, I began to see red.

I stalked over to Jason, who was now up on his feet, and the girl who was fussing over him, like he was _hers_. Before I could even get halfway there though, Jason broke away from the girl, and smiled at me. He strode over, and I was vaguely aware of Percy doing the same with Annabeth, and wrapped me in his gentle embrace. Then he pulled away slightly, and, with mortal boys glaring at him and mortal girls glaring at me, we kissed.

**That right there was one of my better chapters. How amazing. Well, I'm ready to post it up.**


	4. A Lecture About Schedules

**Well I would like to thank Banana for commenting on the grammar, and WaffleLovesCheese23, thank you for the amazing character of Jack Hunter.**

Reyna P.O.V.

I had to laugh at the expressions the mortals had. The girls were looking at Jasper and Percabeth (yes, we all have couple names, ours is Leyna) making out with disbelief, and a dirty-blonde haired girl was crying. Pathetic. Turning to look at Leo, I smiled at his laughter, before shutting him up with a peck on the cheek. He looked at me, put his hand on my cheek, and we both leaned in to share a kiss.

Fire blazed under my lips (not literally), and I melted into my boyfriend's embrace. Pulling back, I saw the boy from earlier, Jack Hunter, looking at us over Leo's shoulder. His mouth was gaping wide, and he seemed pretty shocked about seeing us kiss.

I turned back to the kissing couples; and seeing them still making out, I decided to intervene.

"YO SPARKY! KELP-FOR-BRAINS! ENOUGH WITH THE PDA! THERE AREN'T CHILDREN PRESENT, BUT FOR THE SAKE OF OUR EYES, PRETEND THERE ARE!" As soon as I finished my little speech, Leo looked at me with a grin, and I could tell he was howling with laughter on the inside. He stood up, and offered me a hand, which I grabbed, laughing.

As Jason and Piper broke apart, looking at me annoyed, Percy and Annabeth were stuck to each other like glue. Seeing this, Thalia grabbed Percy's shoulder, yanking him away from Annabeth and looking at him with an expression that said, _Really?_

"Now listen Kelp Head," Thalia started, slinging an arm around Annabeth's shoulders. "I'm fine with the occasional make-out, but not when I need Annabeth to get my schedule and show me where my homeroom is. Capeesh?" Annabeth rolled her eyes at Thalia, before they widened in realization.

"OUR SCHEDULES!" She shrieked, grabbing Thalia and Percy's hands, before sprinting up the steps dragging them behind her. At the top she stopped for a moment, looking back at Piper, Jason, Leo and me.

"Are you four coming, or do I have to drag you into here?" And with that she walked inside the building, with Thalia and Percy tugged along behind her. I smiled, grabbed my boyfriend's hand, and marched up the stone steps, with Piper doing the same to Jason. Then, pushing the glass double doors open, we entered the building.

* * *

Thalia P.O.V.

As I was dragged into the building by Annabeth, I thought of what Nico might be doing right now. He was probably at CampHalf-Blood, training Spyrite to use her shadow powers. I sighed, as our cheerful group entered the main office, Piper, Reyna, Leo, and my little bro right behind us.

At the front desk was a student who was obviously the office assistant. She was short, with dark brown hair in a ponytail, and dark coffee colored eyes. Framing her eyes were a pair of thick, purple glasses, and she wore a purple hoodie and jeans.

Once we entered the office, she looked up, and immediately saw a frantic Annabeth, toting around me and one of the most popular boys in school. Her eyes widening, she pushed her glasses up to the bridge of her nose, and brushed back some loose hairs framing her face.

As Annabeth marched up to the front desk, she released our hands, and I immediately started rubbing them. Annabeth had a _very_ strong grasp. She smiled at the office assistant and started talking in her rapid fire way.

"Hi there. We need to get our schedules so we can head to class. There are four people. Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace," I winced at hearing my last name. "Reyna _, and Piper Mclean." The girl printed out some papers, and handed them to Annabeth with a smile.

"Here you go! If you have anymore questions, you can ask your tour guides," she said, smirking, while gesturing at Percy, Jason, and Leo. I wish _my _tour guide was here. Annabeth thanked her, before taking the papers and herding us into the hallway.

"Alright. Here is Piper's schedule, she has locker 302…Reyna's is 304…Mines 305…Thalia's is 303." As I received and reviewed my schedule, I found, to my delight, that I had shop. There is almost nothing as entertaining as sawing wood in half with a giant mechanical blade. As I was thinking, a hand snatched the paper out of my hands, and I looked up to see Piper with all seven schedules. She scanned them for a moment before speaking.

"It looks like for first period, I have History with Annabeth and Leo, Thalia and Jason have Biology, and Percy has Latin **(AN: what kind of school has Ancient Greek?) **with Reyna. For second period, Percy, Annabeth, and Thalia have Trigonometry, while Jason, Leo and I have English. Reyna, you'll be alone in Biology during this period, so you need to be on alert for monsters." Piper paused for a moment to brush her bangs away from her kaleidoscopic eyes, before resuming her speech. "Then for fourth period, Thalia, Annabeth and Leo have Latin, and Percy has English with Reyna. Jason is alone in Trig, and I'll be alone in Biology. Then for fourth and fifth period, on odd days we have double period classes. Thalia and Leo have shop, while Jason, Percy, and Reyna have sport (basically an extra gym class), and Annabeth and I have art.

"On even days, however, the double period becomes two single periods. In the first one, are Annabeth, Percy, Jason and me with gym, while Leo, Reyna, and Thalia have gym in the second one. Annabeth, after gym you have Basic Architecture, while Percy has Marine Biology, and Jason and me have Theater. Reyna, Leo, and Thalia, before Gym, Thalia has Creative Writing, and Reyna and Leo have Photography.

"Next, for sixth period, we all have a study hall, since none of us are in band or orchestra. After the study hall is lunch, which the whole grade has together, and trust me when I say you should not buy anything." Piper shuddered, before continuing.

"Now for eighth period, Thalia and Annabeth have English, and Jason, Percy, and Reyna have History. I'll be alone in Trig, and Leo will be alone in Biology. For the final period of the day, Percy and Annabeth are in Biology, Reyna and Leo are in Trig, Jason and I are in Latin, and Thalia has History. Any Questions?"

_RING_

…

"Wasn't that the bell?"

**I'm pretty sure we all know Leo asked that question. I hope you appreciate the scheduling, because I literally had to make a chart to figure the stuff out. Well, I am very tired. Probably because its night while I'm typing this. I always update one chapter a day, it helps me when I'm trying to work with some OCs.**


	5. First Period in Goode

**Lets see, which class will I start with? OH! I know. Latin. I can't wait to hear Percy and Reyna arguing about random stuff in Latin! But I don't know how to translate Latin, much less spell it correctly, so it will just be in Italics. Also, Treehugger112010, what school do you go to? I have never heard of a school with Ancient Greek as an option.**

Reyna P.O.V.

Oh gods! I'm going to be late! I was sprinting down the hallways; black braid flying behind me, hoping Percy had the sense to follow me to Latin class. Thankfully, he was, and we rushed into the classroom with only a few seconds tardy. The teacher, a short, blonde woman named Mrs. Parvus (her last name is the Latin word for small!), pursed her lips at us.

"I understand it might be hard finding your classroom on your first day, Miss _, so I will let your tardiness slide. But if you are late again, I will have to mark it. Now for Percy," she sighed, and I had the feeling Percy was late often. "You already know the procedure."

Percy inclined his head to her, a sign that showed he respected her. Wow, she must be a _really _good teacher if _Percy_ likes her. I looked around the classroom and spotted two familiar faces. The bully I had beaten up, and the Jack Hunter kid who had a crush on me. Looks like I won't enjoy Latin as much I thought I was going to.

"Miss _, would you care to introduce yourself to the class?" Mrs. Parvus asked, seated at her desk. I sighed, thinking, _Lets get this over with_.

"My name is Reyna _, and I'm from San Francisco. I have two dogs and a horse, and I am a master of several fighting styles. I am also fluent in Latin." A girl in the front row of seats snorted in disbelief, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Closer inspection revealed her to be the skirt wearing snob that had tried to go after Jason. Great, I have Latin with a slut, and two guys that like me.

"I see," Mrs. Parvus said with a smile. "I'm sure you are. Like Mr. Jackson is." I snorted at that. Percy was pretty good at Latin, for a Greek, but I was a Roman demigod, and could beat him in Latin speaking any day.

"Percy is pretty good at Latin, for a _graecus,_ but he isn't completely fluent. If I wanted to, I could whip his _podex _in speaking Latin.

_"Oh really, is that so?" _Percy said, now speaking Latin. I smirked, now he was in my home turf.

_"Listen Percy, I can take you anytime, anywhere, and _still _kick your butt at speaking this language."_

_"Well Jason said I was almost as good as him at Latin."_

_"Percy, Jason was trying to let you down easy, you're no better at Latin than an ostrich!"_

He paused for a moment, thinking, before blurting out, "What was that last word you said?" I stared at him for a moment, before laughing at the puzzled expression on his face. I tried to speak, but I kept giggling.

"It…ha ha…m-means…ha…o-ostrich!" At the sight of the face he made, I burst into another giggle fit. He looked like he was about to respond when a firm, "Ahem," came from behind me. Mrs. Parvus was staring at me with a wide smile, and crinkled eyes.

"Well, Reyna, it seems like you really _are_ fluent in Latin. It would seem that you and Percy have broken the class." I turned to look at the other students, and they were sitting, looking at us with shock, and gaping mouths. I couldn't help it, I broke into another round of laughter, and Percy joined me. I had a feeling I was going to like Latin.

* * *

Thalia P.O.V.

I had a feeling I was going to hate Biology. The teacher was an annoying man named Mr. Horgit. He was terrible! The moment I stepped into class late, he saw my clothes and scowled. What kind of person does that?! As I walked to the front with Jason right behind me, I noticed that about half of the guys were looking at me like I was a piece of meat.

"And who are you?" Mr. Horgit asked, sneering at me like I was the scum on the bottom of his boot.

"My name is Thalia Grace, and I'm your new student." For a moment he looked shocked, but then he went back to sneering at me.

"You're Thalia Grace? Impossible. Not only do you look nothing like Mr. Jason Grace, it says on Miss Grace's record that she got straight **A**s. You're just a delinquent." My eyes widened in shock, before they narrowed in anger. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, while Jason backed away.

"Are you saying, that just because I wear black, it means that I'm a stupid delinquent? That is not only biased, but stereotypical too! And on the matter of my brother, he takes after my mother, while I got my genes from father." The teacher looked stunned for a moment, as if he was unused to his students talking back to him.

"Fine, Miss Grace. You may sit here, next to Miss Georgio," he gestured to a girl who looked like one of Iris's daughters. She had long and thick black hair, but it was riddled with brown, blue, and electric purple streaks. Her eyes looked hazel, but had the colors of flame ringing the pupil. She had on a brown jacket and a sky blue tank-top, along with dark skinny jeans and dark coffee colored combat boots.

As I took my seat next to her, she smiled at me, and whispered, "That was really brave."

Me being the genius I am, replied with a confused "What?" She rolled her eyes, and gestured at Mr. Horgit, who had his back to us and was talking about the things we would learn about this year.

"You stood up to the meanest, most hypocritical bigot in the whole school. Most students would have just cowered under his glare, but you actually made him cower!" She whispered to me, straightening suddenly as Mr. Horgit turned back to face us. He looked at each of us with a suspicious eye before resuming his lesson.

The girl turned back to me and held out a hand, saying, "I'm Arielle Georgio." I grasped her outstretched hand and firmly shook it.

"Thalia. Nice to meet you." As we grinned at each other, Mr. Horgit turned around, and we instantly made our expressions attentive. But on the inside, I was laughing like a hyena.

* * *

Piper P.O.V.

We walked into History a few seconds late, but I could tell the teacher didn't mind. He was short, and I mean _dwarf _level short, and had a huge white mustache on his face. His eyes were twinkling, and he had a merry expression on his face. As Annabeth prepared to apologize for our tardiness, but the teacher just waved her off.

"It's alright. My name is Mr. Porter **(I stole that from Disney. Dr. Porter is Jane's eccentric father from Tarzan)**. I presume you are Miss Chase and Miss McLean?" Annabeth took over with the talking from there.

"Yes Mr. Porter sir, I'm Annabeth Chase and this is Piper McLean." I smiled at him, before turning to look at our class. Most of the boys in the class were eyeing Annabeth and me in a way I really didn't like. One particular boy was looking me up and down, and when he noticed I saw him, he flirtatiously winked. Pervert.

I also saw the dirty blonde-haired girl that had been crying earlier. Now she looked far from sad, and was glaring at Annabeth. I looked at Annabeth to see if she had noticed, and apparently she hadn't.

"Well then, you girls can take a seat, and I'll start there the lesson. And thank you for escorting these young ladies to class Leo." I snorted, and Leo glared at me. _Him_ escort _me_? I don't think so. There were three open seats in the back, and we took them as Mr. Porter started talking about Babylonia.

Annabeth tapped me on the shoulder, and I looked at her as she whispered. "Babylonia was a civilization that happened before Ancient Greece, so we might be studying it this year!" I smiled, excited. Studying that might involve mythology, so it would be an easy A.

Annabeth turned away and repeated the message to Leo, so I looked to my other side. Sitting next to me was the office assistant from earlier. She looked bored, so I decided to talk to her.

"Hi," I whispered to her. She looked at me, shocked. I guess people didn't talk to her that much. After a moment, she smiled, and shyly whispered back.

"Hello."

"My name's Piper, what's yours?"

"Kailey, Kailey Gogue. Nice to meet you."

"You too! Mr. Porter seems really nice, are any of the other teachers like that?"

"Yeah, Mr. Blofis, Mrs. Parvus, and Ms. Heliosa, are all really nice. But watch out for Mr. Horgit, Mr. Gastop, and Ms. Jerte`."

"Who? I know Mr. Blofis, but what do the others teach?"

"Mrs. Parvus teaches Latin, which is the language most people take because the other language teachers are seriously rude. Ms. Heliosa teaches Trig, and she is Spanish. Mr. Horgit teaches Biology, and he is extremely prejudiced. Mr. Gastop teaches the Honors Languages, German I, French I, and Spanish I, and he is a gloater. Ms. Jerte` teaches the Basic Languages, Spanish and French, and she is old, cranky, and owns six cats." My eyes widen in surprise; three mean teachers. That is three possible monsters.

"Thanks for the information Kailey. You seem really smart. I bet you'd get along fine with Annabeth."

"She was really nice when she collected your schedules this morning." She paused for a moment, looking around for eavesdroppers before leaning in, and whispering even quieter. "Are Annabeth and Percy dating?" Uh-oh. Looks like Kailey might like Percy. I nodded, dreading the outcome, but Kailey just nodded and whispered, "They look cute together. But warn Annabeth about Kate Clare. She's the dirty-blonde wearing pink in the front row, and she is majorly crushing on Percy. She's on the swim team, and mark my words, she _will_ try to break them up. Tell Annabeth I said good luck!"

As I leaned over to Annabeth to relay Kailey's message, I realized that I just might have made a new friend.

**Longest. Chapter. Ever. My typing fingers are worn out. Well, Goodbye people and reviewers, and thank you SkullznRosez for commenting an entire chapter! That was interesting. Well, goodnight.**


	6. Second Period in Goode

**Hello, these long paragraphs are getting annoying. Also, PugLover830, MY school has Latin. And if you remember, in The Lightning Thief, Latin was the subject Mr. Brunner a.k.a. Chiron taught. So HA!**

Annabeth P.O.V.

As Mr. Porter dismissed us to our next class, I noticed the girl Piper was talking to earlier. I decided to state my thanks for her information on Kate, and headed over to her.

"Hi!" I said brightly, startling her as she turned toward me. She blinked a few times; as if unsure I was really addressing her.

"H-hi?" She replied, making it sound more like a question than a greeting. "You're Annabeth, right?"

"Yep." At this, she brightened considerably, and stuck out her hand, for me to shake. I grabbed it firmly as she started babbling.

"I mean, I knew your name was Annabeth, but it would be so embarrassing if I called you that and your name was actually Ashley or something. My name's Kailey Gogue. Official nerd of Goode High."

"Annabeth Chase, un-official brainiac of Goode High." We both laughed, and Kailey took out her schedule, and handed it to me.

"Do we have any other classes together Annabeth?"

I scanned the paper before smiling. "Yeah, along with first period, we have almost every period together, except for third and ninth. And on even days, you have Photography while I have Basic Architecture."

"Cool! Come on, the Trig class is this way," Kailey said, turning down a hall to her right, before entering a small classroom. It was decked out in graphs and calculator posters **(AN: My teacher actually has those in her room)**, and had pleasant green wallpaper. The teacher was a pretty lady who was probably only in her late twenties. She had dark brown hair and light coffee colored skin, and was wearing a red cardigan over a white blouse and black skirt. As I looked toward the back of the room, I noticed Percy and Thalia waving me over. I smiled and grabbed Kailey's hand, before dragging her over.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, Thals." I said as Kailey and I sat down at the two empty desks next to Percy. "This is my new friend Kailey." Percy smiled at her and held out his hand.

"Hello Kailey, I'm Percy." I could tell Kailey was dazzled. She was blushing and stuttering, shocked that one of the most popular guys in school was talking to her.

"H-hi Percy. N-nice to m-meet you," she stuttered, blushing and sending a look at Thalia and I that just said, _911! Unfamiliar territory!_ Me and Thalia just laughed at her, drawing a confused look from Percy.

Once an obtuse idiot, always an obtuse idiot.

* * *

Piper P.O.V.

I walked out of History, with Annabeth chatting away with Kailey behind me. The moment I stepped out of the classroom, a familiar hand grabbed mine, and I turned to come face to face with my boyfriend. Jason smiled at me, before leaning in for a kiss.

A kiss that was interrupted by Leo bounding up and saying, "Hey guys! Guess what?" I looked at him dryly.

"What, Leo?" He pouted.

"You didn't even try to guess Beauty Queen. But okay. We three have English with each other! The gang's back together on a mission!" I looked at him in disbelief. How the Hades *thunder* (sorry Hades) did he get Reyna to date him? Well, he was still my friend.

I looped my arm through Leo's and we both looked at Jason. He gave me a look that said, _do you really expect me to do that?_ So I gave him the girlfriend stare. This was the look that said, _are you arguing with ME?! _Jason immediately hooked his arm through mine.

"Shall we head to class, sirs," I said in a fake British accent, as Leo immediately went into character.

"Why of course, Lady Piper. We're off!" We went striding down the hallway, laughing as we went.

We entered Paul's classroom while his back was turned, so I crept up to him in stealth mode.

"Hi Paul!" I said brightly from right behind him. He jumped, startled, and turned to see me.

"Piper!" He said smiling. You see, I went to Percy's house for his birthday, and met his awesome mom, and Paul. So when my dad came to pick me up, he and Paul talked, and it turns out Paul's a huge fan. So I'm pretty familiar with him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Me, Thalia, Annabeth, and Reyna-"

"Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, and I." He really is an English teacher, through and through.

"Thalia, Annabeth, Reyna, and I transferred here to surprise the boys. You should have seen Percy's face!" I paused for a moment, thoughtful. "Actually, I think Thalia filmed it on her ηPhone **(AN: that symbol is an Eta, Hephaestus's symbol)**, so you might be able to see their reactions."

"I bet that it was quite entertaining, but you can show me later, I believe you have some trouble in paradise." He gestured toward the back, where I saw Jason and the girl from earlier who liked him! Red clouded my vision as I marched over to them, ready to claim my property, when a guy stepped in front of me, blocking my path. I glared at him; he was looking me up and down in a way I didn't like at all.

He had brown hair and green eyes, and had a tanned complexion. To others he might be handsome, but my Aphrodite side was kicking in, analyzing him for flaws; like the pimple under his bangs, or the slight gleam of his eyes that gave away his contacts.

I looked at him coldly, and said (with a slight hint of charmspeak), "Move." He moved to the side, looking confused at his legs, not understanding why they moved. I brushed past him, and approached the enemy. I stood there, behind her, as she flirted with _my_ boyfriend. I was about to say something, when Jason saw me, and his face broke into a smile. Of course, the girl thought he was smiling at her, and redoubled her efforts of flirting.

"So Jason, I was wondering if you were free to see a movie this Friday." I bristled in anger at the girl who was fluttering her eyelashes at my Jason. Lucky for me, Jason is not as obtuse or overly nice as Percy, so he's not afraid to turn girls down flat.

"Sorry Emelie, but I'm not interested. Besides, I've already got a beautiful, caring girlfriend who I love with all my heart." His electrifying blue eyes looked at me with pure adoration, and I practically melted then and there. I probably would have stayed standing there with a daft grin on my face, if not for Emelie turning around angrily and bumping into me. She stumbled backwards with a surprised expression on her face, and opened her mouth to say something, when she noticed who I was staring at lovingly.

"_That's _your amazing girlfriend! She looks like a tramp!" She said to Jason, whose eyes narrowed in anger. But I wasn't going to let him fight all my battles, so I stepped forward.

"The tramp has a name," I said, as she spun to face me, my voice like ice. "And as the tramp's boyfriend has pointed out, he has no interest in you whatsoever. So if I was you, I would leave now, before the tramp attacks." Emelie flinched, before quickly walking past me to an open desk by her friends. I turned back to Jason, who was smiling at me, in a cute way that made his staple scar stand out.

I sat down in the desk next to him and he reached across and grabbed my hand. I smiled at him, and we leaned in, when Leo turned around from the desk in front of Jason and snapped a picture on his ηPhone. As we looked at him, confused, he winked and said, "Don't worry guys, I'll send you both pics for your phone." I shrugged at Jason, smirking. Leo will be Leo.

* * *

Reyna P.O.V.

I walked out of Latin, off to Biology, when Jack came up and started walking with me. He just walked next to me for a moment, before he started talking.

"So, you're dating Leo?" I nodded curtly, accelerating my pace slightly, trying to leave him behind.

"Yes, Leo is my boyfriend."

"And you like him?" I stopped there in the middle of the hallway, fury boiling up in me, as I turned to Jack with an ice cold glare. He backed up, his eyes widening in fear, as I stepped up to him.

"Are you questioning whether or not I truly like my boyfriend? And while saying that, are you saying that he is un-likeable, because that's what it sounds like you are saying to me." Jack started stuttering, trying to correct himself, but I knew he was only doing it because of me. He didn't want to get on my bad side, so he was saying what I wanted to hear. Not because he truly believed Leo was likeable.

I turned away, and strode down the hall, people parting before me, as if they could sense my anger. I walked into Biology, slamming my books down on an empty desk.

"Are you okay?" A girl sitting next to me said. She had straight, chest length brown hair, and pretty hazel eyes. She had on a green t-shirt that had a black rat silhouette with the word 'SNEAK' underneath it. She wore plain jeans and silver stilettos. I sat down, suddenly tired, as my anger flooded out of me.

"No, I'm not okay at all. There's this guy, Jack, and he likes me."

"Is he cute?" The girl asked, looking at me with an attentive expression. I thought about it a moment before answering.

"Yes, Jack's cute. But that's not the point! The problem is that I already have a loving caring boyfriend who is the only person that makes me get butterflies in my stomach."

"Oh, I see. What you need to do is make this Jack person understand that you love your boyfriend. Here you can practice with me. Tell me what you like about your boyfriend." I smiled, thinking about Leo.

"He's the only person who can make me laugh on a regular basis. He's kind and smart in his own kind of way. He makes me things on my birthday, things that take time and show that he knows me, instead of buying something cheap. He's also sort of weird. But that weirdness marks him as an individual, and he knows how to appreciate someone's unique talents. And-"

"Okay! I think I get why you like him. He sounds like a great guy. By the way, my name's O'Malley. Fiona O'Malley."

"My name's Reyna. It's nice to meet you." We grinned at each other until someone interrupted us by sitting in the seat in front of us and turning around. It was Jack.

**Haha. Cliffhanger. Well, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I'm just going into detail of the classes now, so that I will have the choice to skip them later. As for the lunch scene, you need to review if you want a specific thing to happen. Alf Wierdersehen. **


	7. Third Period in Goode

**Well, I am so not going to be able to finish this school day in four chapters. Lunch is going to take up at least two. Definitely.**

Thalia P.O.V.

I am so happy to be out of Trig. The lesson was fine, and the teacher was really nice, but Percy and Annabeth kept staring at each other with goo-goo eyes. It made me think of my boyfriend. Counting the time it took us to find an apartment, and to actually transfer, it had been about two weeks since I had seen him in person. I miss Nico.

I walked down the hall, a few boys looking at me, while most of the girls sneered at my clothes. I entered Latin, where I saw Leo sitting in the back, making a…object out of loose parts he always carried with him nowadays. Most of the time the thing he made turned into something for Reyna; like a mechanical flower, or a silver songbird that played _I'm Yours_ by Jason Mraz.

I walked down the isle between some desks toward where Leo was waiting, when I heard a commotion from behind me.

"Hey there, sweetheart. What's your name? Mine's James Brill. Yes, _the_ James Brill. But anyway, are you free Friday?" I rolled my eyes at the arrogance of the boy. But then I heard it.

"My name is Annabeth, and I am most certainly _not_ free on Friday. I'm also not interested in cheap, two-faced idiots who will ditch a girl at the flip of a coin. So will you please move?!" I narrowed my eyes at that. This James Brill character was flirting with my best friend, who already had a boyfriend.

"Aw, come on baby. You don't have to play hard to get." That's it. I stood, and walked over to where a brunette was blocking Annabeth's way. "I'll pick you up at seven. What's your number?"

I tapped him on the shoulder, and he turned, to come face to face with an angry me. He backed up a bit, before standing up taller, trying to act brave. But I could see in his blue eyes that he was _very_ afraid of me. He better be. I leaned over slightly to look past him to Annabeth.

"C'mon Annie. Me and Leo saved you a seat in the back, where it doesn't stink like arrogant idiots who need to diminish their overconfident egos, before I make them." She smiled, and pushed past James, who was too scared to do anything. As we sat down next to Leo, and he held up his finished object.

"Look guys! Do you think Reyna will like it?" Surprise, surprise. A silver songbird.

* * *

Reyna P.O.V.

All through Biology, Jack kept trying to get my attention, but I just ignored him and focused on the lesson. As Mr. Horgit dismissed us, I grabbed my stuff and fled the room as quick as possible. I skidded into English, surprising the teacher, who put a hand on my shoulder to steady me. I turned to thank him, and-

HOLD IT! _Paul Blofis_ is the English teacher?! I remembered him from Percy's birthday party (his mom makes the most delicious blue velvet cake ever!), when he accidentally made a can of soda explode.

"Why hello Reyna!" Apparently he recognized me too. "Piper said that you had all come, and that Percy's face said hello to the ground." I laughed, remembering that.

"You know, I think Thalia got a video of that on-"

"-Her ηPhone. Yes, Piper also mentioned that." Paul's eyes focused on something over my shoulder. "Hello Percy! I believe you already knew Reyna was here."

"Hey Paul, hey Reyna." There he was, Percy, Obtuse Around Girls, Jackson. Well, time to take a seat. I grabbed Percy's wrist, and dragged him over to two open desks. I sat down, and he did too, as Paul started the lesson. Of course, instead of paying attention like good students, Percy and I were texting back and forth on our ηPhones. **(AN: Reyna is italics, and Percy is bold italics)**.

_Hi Kelp Head!_

**_Hi Ice Queen!_**

_Why do u keep calling me that!_

**_Bcause u used 2 b all mean and cold and then Fire Boy started talking 2 u and u melted. Then u 2 started dating._**

_So if I melted… how am I still icy._

**_U aren't but I can't think of any other nickname._**

_Only u Percy. Only u._

**_Haha. So funny. U know, there is a guy staring at u. Its creepy._**

I looked up, and immediately saw Jack staring at me. When he noticed I saw him, he blushed and turned away. I just shrugged and went back to my ηPhone.

_That's just Jack. He has a crush on me. No biggy._

**_No biggy? Since when do u say that? I can't wait to tell Leo._**

_No Percy! Can u tell Leo in a place where he is allowed 2 catch fire, bcause he's going 2 do that._

**_Fine. I'll tell him in the cafeteria._**

_Percy! At least say it in a way that won't make him destroy Jack. He just has a small crush, and I don't want Leo 2 beat him up._

**_Alright Ice Queen._**

_Don't call me that!_

* * *

Piper P.O.V.

Great, I'm alone in Biology. And I'm pretty sure it is officially the worst class ever. The class is made up almost completely of boys, and most of them are the perverted type. Luckily, Kailey was there to help me through it.

"Piper, please don't break my pencil. I understand that Xavier Agas is a jerk who needs to stop winking at you, but don't take it out on the pencil." I just gritted my teeth in response, and slowly unclenched my hands from the holographic rainbow pencil that Kailey had lent me. She swiftly grabbed it out of my hands as I continued to glare at Xavier.

He was a selfish playboy, who was the football captain and quarterback, and was the rival of the basketball captain. Jason. So when he heard that Jason had a girlfriend during the squabble with Emelie in English, he decided to make him jealous by stealing me away. He wanted to kiss me, and I wanted to stab him in the gut.

Xavier was a platinum blonde, with sparkling hazel eyes. He was tall, over six feet, and wore expensive t-shirts and skinny jeans. Along with red Chuck Taylors, and a leather shark tooth necklace, he looked like he was fresh out of a bad-boy magazine. Just looking at him made me angry, and my nails dug into my palm.

Just then, he turned around and when he saw me glaring, smirked and winked flirtatiously at me. My left eye twitched in anger, and I blew an annoying strand of hair out of my face. I grabbed a pencil off the desk in front of me, and began to write down notes on the lesson.

I felt someone tap my shoulder, and turned around to see a blonde girl looking at me. She had pretty silvery blue eyes, and her braided hair looked a little green. She wore a silver varsity jacket over a track tee, plains jean shorts, and blue Converse high tops. She was around my height, and she was pretty tanned.

"Are you okay?" She asked, looking concerned. I forced myself to relax, and unclenched my hands.

"Not really. A bozo in the second row is trying to get my attention." The girl leaned slightly to the side to see Xavier wave at me again.

"Ahh, Xavier's got his sights set on you. Good luck dealing with that, my friend." She held out a hand for me to shake. "My name's Blaize Ryder."

"Piper McLean," I said shaking her hand. We smiled at each other, and I turned back around, just in time to see Xavier make the universal 'call me' sign.

_SNAP_

Great, now I need a new pencil.

**Next period is the double period, meaning we get to see what demigods chose for their special elective. I can already picture Thalia holding up a saw, and grinning evilly at an annoying guy.**


	8. Free Electives Period

**ATTENTION! I need you guys to tell me something about when and where you want Nico's entrance to be. It won't be for a few more chapters, but it will happen.**

Thalia P.O.V.

Yes! It's fourth period! Time for shop. I got interested in the class back at camp, when I bent one of my daggers and had to fix it. No one was in the forge, so I had to correct the blade by myself. It was actually pretty easy; all I had to do was heat the blade of the dagger in the coals, wait until the metal glowed amber (not gold), position the blade over the anvil, and strike both sides evenly until the center has leveled out. Easy.

After that, the Hephaestus kids gave me some pointers, so now I was pretty good at blacksmithing and woodwork.

So now I was standing in a class made up of almost completely boys. Apparently only one girl decided that they liked shop. That girl was me. At least I have Leo to keep me company, since I know for a fact that he won't flirt with me. The teacher was a tall, bald man who was probably only in his thirties. His name was Mr. Levy, and he allowed us to work on our individual projects after we finished the assignment.

Today we had to make a bridge out of balsa wood, before it was tested with weights. Whoever created the strongest bridge would win a lollipop. But not just any lollipop; a Jolly Rancher blue raspberry lollipop. I knew Leo would win, but I tried anyway. He finished his bridge in about five minutes, and I finished mine in fifteen. Mr. Levy was shocked, but he just rolled his eyes and gave Leo and me permission to work on any other project we had.

I immediately went over to the metals and started working on a pencil holder for Annabeth. That demigoddess needed a place to put her infinite stash of pencils. That way, I could sneak one out of it when I forgot mine.

After about half an hour, I was finished, and walked back to my desk/storage locker with my creation held proudly in my hands. It was shaped like an owl, with the inside hollowed out, and a large hole in the head. I stashed it in the locker, and headed over to see what was taking Leo so long. He was at a long metal table, bent over something and obviously concentrating. I plunked down into the seat next to him, and caught a glimpse of what he was working on.

It was the silver songbird from earlier. Except now its wings were spread open, and Leo was tinkering with the feathers. I just sat there and watched for a while and watched, until he finally looked up and saw me.

"AHH! Thalia! Please don't do that ever again," Leo said after he had jumped in surprise. I just smirked at him and gestured at the songbird. Seeing my gesture, he rolled his eyes and began explaining.

"It's a silver bird I made for Reyna. It's got a speaker in its beak, and I've programmed it to play a few songs_._ I was going to leave it at that, but then I decided to give it artificial intelligence and flight ability. So I've already installed the intelligence disk, and now I'm just finishing up with the wings." Leo turned back to his work and continued tinkering for about five minutes until he set down his tools.

He whistled at the bird, saying, "Fido!" And to my complete shock, the bird flew off the desk and onto Leo's finger. He opened his mouth to say something else, but the teacher called everyone over to put weights on their bridges before he could say anything. Leo just shrugged and said, "I'll show you everything else later. For now, I'll settle for watching you lose the bridge making contest." I narrowed my eyes at him, my overconfident Zeus side coming out.

"We'll see about that Flame Boy," I said as he was putting Fido in his desk/locker.

Seven minutes later, I had a blue raspberry lollipop, but only because Leo didn't really want one right now. He was _so_ rubbing his victory in my face; even if I did come in second.

* * *

Reyna P.O.V.

I was so ready for Sport. It was basically an extra gym class, but most of the students took it. I didn't really get why, but then I stepped into the locker room, and everything made sense. It was filled to the brim with girls wearing pink, who all had pictures of Percy, Jason, Nico (for some reason Corpse Breath had the most admirers), and Leo (that one made me clench my teeth) in their lockers.

I walked over to the locker that Mrs. Hertz gave me; 167. On one side of me was a blonde with green and blue streaks in her hair, and on the other was a dirty blonde with Percy pictures in her locker. As I came up behind them, I caught some snippets of their conversation.

"-Look Kate, I understand that you like Percy. But if he was telling the truth about his girlfriend, he's known her for longer than he's known you. You need to let go."

"But Lake! You know we're meant for each other. I refuse to let some ditzy blonde get between us." Wait. Did she just call Annabeth dumb?! I was not letting that insult going uncorrected.

"Annabeth isn't ditzy," I said, stepping between them and opening my locker, gaining their full attention. "She is the smartest person I know, and also a caring, sweet friend. So I wouldn't continue that conversation, because if you keep trash talking her, I will judo flip you into the next year." They both looked at me, shocked, as I switched my shirt and jeans for the gym uniform. I finished changing, and closed my locker, turning to them for my first good look at them.

Lake had long wheat-blonde hair streaked with green and blue, and a sun-kissed complexion. Her cheeks were colored (I had a feeling it wasn't makeup), and her eyes were a grassy green. She was wearing the gym uniform, but also had little wolf earrings and knee-high white and black converse.

Kate had dirty-blonde hair in a fishtail braid, and pale blue eyes that were outlined with hot pink eyeliner. She was wearing the girly version of the gym uniform, which had a skirt/short thing (I think they're called skorts?), and a tank top. Most of the girls were wearing them, excluding Lake, me, and a few others. Kate scoffed at me, disbelief in her eyes.

"I seriously doubt that you even know the blonde chick, let alone Percy." I could see Lake gesturing at her to be quiet, but the damage was done, and I turned to Kate, my hands forming into fists.

Just then Mrs. Hertz came in and started to herd everyone out. I gave Kate one last glare, before heading into the gymnasium.

It was pretty big, but not as big as some gymnasiums I've seen, and had metal beams crisscrossing over the ceiling. I scanned my eyes over the gym, before I saw Percy and Jason in a corner talking to some other guys. I headed over to them, and one of the guys with them noticed me first, and nudged his friend, pointing at me. They caught everyone else's attention, and so soon everyone was looking at me except Percy and Jason, who were arguing. I sighed, _why must they always do this?_

I walked over to the quarreling duo, and put a hand on both their heads, and banged their heads together. Quite painfully, I might add.

"OW!" They yelped in unison, holding their heads in pain. I just laughed at them, while the other guys they were hanging out with just stood their gawking at us.

* * *

LakeP.O.V.

I walked out of the locker room with Kate, who was complaining about the new girl.

"Who the heck does she think she is?! They show up and start making out with our friends, who we've known for quite a while. And then they have the nerve to talk to us like that!" I just rolled my eyes at her, and started looking for our friends. I saw them in the corner of the room gawking at something, so I hurried over to figure out what had happened. What I saw shocked even me.

Percy and Jason were holding their heads in pain, while the new girl stood behind them laughing her head off. I stared at the guys who all had the same expression; pure bewilderment.

First were the Maxes. Max Ramos and Max Hale. We just called them by their last name when speaking to them.

Ramos was tall, very tall, and had black hair and a nice tan. His eyes were sky blue, and he always wore a plaid V-neck over a long sleeved shirt. He was on the basketball team with Jason, but always made time to come to the swim team meets.

Hale was also tall and on the basketball team, but was a little more troublesome. He was always pulling pranks with Percy, or hanging out with his girlfriend Sarah. He had curly dark chestnut colored hair, and warm honey-brown eyes. He usually wore a leather jacket and jeans, and was addicted to dirt-bike racing.

Then there was Hale's girlfriend Sarah Rider, who had dark golden-brown hair and the highest cheekbones that I had ever seen a person naturally born with. Her eyes were ice blue, with little gold flecks swimming in them, and Percy always seemed sad looking at them. She was really secretive, and was training to be a professional boxer.

Next was Jack Hunter, who was currently staring at the laughing new girl with a love-struck expression on his face. He had brown hair and hazel eyes, and wore checkered shirts and jeans. He was on the swim team, and never really had a problem saying what he thought.

Finally was him. Chase Silver. I had a huge crush on him, but he never seemed to notice me. He had gorgeous dark brown hair that was swept to the side, and was covered with a beanie. His eyes were a beautiful pale blue; they held swirling emotions that I longed to understand. Chase was taller than me, and was on the swim team with Percy. He and Percy were basically born in the water; they were in it half the time.

"What the heck was that for Reyna?!" Percy said as he and Jason scowled at the new girl, grabbing my attention. She just took one look at their expressions, and laughed even harder. Meanwhile, Kate came up next to me, and saw the new girl. Her eyes narrowed, and she turned to Percy.

"Who the heck is she?!" Kate asked Percy, while glaring at the girl, who stopped laughing, and walked over to Jason and Percy. Putting a hand on both their shoulders, she pushed up, until she was hanging between them by her hands. She swung her legs back and forth, while she answered Kate's question.

"I'm their friend from camp." That got some reactions. All of us had heard of Percy's amazing camp, but hadn't believed it had existed until Jason, Leo, and Nico transferred to Goode from it. Then, last year, Ramos and Chase tried to go to the camp, but there was no place to sign up for it. So now that the new girl was from it, that made her part of the mysterious group from the camp.

"Actually Reyna, technically you're a friend from Jason's half of camp, not mine." Said girl just raised an eyebrow at Percy.

"Says the guy who was elected president of that half. I don't understand why I ever voted for you." Percy grinned at her, probably about to say something dumb and corny.

"I had a good slogan," he said as Reyna dismounted him and Jason. They looked at Percy with a look that said, _Seriously?_

"Percy, Annabeth isn't here. So you can stop with the corny and stupid stuff that make her kiss you." Reyna told him, smirking with Jason at the face Percy made. But then they all just burst out laughing.

"Um…are we missing something here?" Sarah asked, as everyone else looked confused. Percy, Jason and Reyna laughed, before she stepped forward.

"Sorry. I guess Kelp Head and Sparky forgot to introduce me. My name's Reyna." I smiled; this girl seemed nice. I stepped forward to introduce everyone, at the same time Chase did. We both tried stepping down for the other, but in the end, I was introducing everyone.

"My name is Lake, and this is Sarah. The curly haired brunette with his arm around her waist is Max Hale, but we call him by his last name. Next to him is Chase, the guy with the beanie, and Jack, the guy in the checkered shirt. Finally is Max Ramos, who we call Ramos. And next to me is Kate."

"Nice to meet you all," Reyna said, before turning to Percy and Jason. "So what exactly were you two fighting about before I came along?" They started explaining in a creepy sort of reading-thoughts-like-twins way.

"So Jason commented on how Piper was the prettiest girl alive-"

"But then Percy said that Annabeth was prettier-"

"So Jason started saying that Annabeth wasn't even close to Piper's beauty-"

"Because it's true."

"No, Annabeth is way more beautiful than Piper."

"No!"

"Yes!"

"No!"

"Yes!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO-"

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Reyna shrieked, drawing the attention of the entire gym, but the trio didn't notice. "Now Percy, I understand that in your point of view, Annabeth is the prettiest, smartest, most perfect person on Earth. But you know that to the rest of us, Piper is more beautiful." Percy made as if to protest, but Reyna silenced him with a wave of her hand. "No, Percy. You can't argue on this matter. Us girls already voted on it during our sleepover." He pouted, before raising an eyebrow at Reyna.

"When did you and the girls have a sleepover?"

"Last night," she replied in a 'duh' tone of voice.

"Well what was Annabeth voted as?"

"Smartest."

"Probably should have seen tha-"

"LISTEN UP STUDENTS!" Coach called, as everyone turned to look at him. "Today, we'll be playing dodgeball!" He waited until the students had finished cheering, before selecting the team captains out of the crowd. "Jackson! Agas! Come up and choose your teams!"

Percy went first, calling out "Jason!" Then Xavier went.

"Ramos!"

"Reyna!" I was surprised at that one; I didn't really take Reyna for a second pick.

"Chase!" Shoot, Xavier got him.

"Lake!" And I'm on Percy's team.

"Kate!"

"Hale!"

"Sarah!"

Well, after that I just tuned out. Our division was all split up. When Percy and Xavier finished picking out the teams, I started looking for some of the good players we got. Let's see; Blaize, Arianna (she annoys me), and Dylan. Pretty good team. Everyone got ready to play, prepared to run at the flip of a coin.

_SHREET!_

The whistle! I ran towards the center, and grabbed a ball right from under Xavier's nose. I quickly turned and took out Sarah, before twisting to my right to dodge a ball from Chase. I caught a ball thrown by Maria (Dylan's girlfriend), getting her out, before lobbing a ball in Chase's direction. And…he caught it.

I walked over to the stands, and sat down, before I was quickly joined by Chase.

"Percy?" I asked him, wondering who got him out. But he shook his head, saying a name I didn't expect.

"Reyna."

I was shocked. Reyna didn't look like she could get Chase out, but I didn't really know her that well. I looked closer, and saw what Chase meant.

She was dodging around the field; catching balls, and then chucking them at others. Once, she turned around to get a ball off the ground behind her, when Xavier threw a ball at her back. She caught it _behind her back_, with one hand! After that, she just chucked balls at whoever she could see; with Jason and Percy's help, the game was over in seconds. They all laughed and high-fived, before coming over to us.

"How was that for a first impression?" Reyna asked. But everyone's jaws were on the floor, and no one could answer her.

* * *

Piper P.O.V.

Annabeth and I walked to Art, ready to unleash our imaginations. As we walked into the classroom though, my eyes met a terrifying sight.

Emelie Francere`; the girl who attempted to steal my man.

This class was going to be a long, hard journey, which would take courage, and survival skill-

"Hey Piper! Look at this cute little baby bunny drawing! It's so cute! But technically when bunnies are young they aren't called babies, they're called kits. And they don't have two teeth, they have 28. Not to mention-"

"Annabeth! We understand that you are a super genius. You don't have to flaunt it around." She rolled her eyes at me, as I dragged her over to a pair of seats as far from Emelie as possible. We sat down, and a girl across from us leaned over with a wet paintbrush she had been washing. She had long and thick black hair, but it was riddled with brown, blue, and electric purple streaks. Her eyes looked hazel, but had the colors of flame ringing the pupil. She had on a brown jacket and a sky blue tank-top, along with dark skinny jeans and dark coffee colored combat boots.

"Emelie?" She asked knowingly, smirking at us in an amused way. "I must say, you two have great taste. Your first day, and the Queen Bee already hates your guts. Nice." She held out her hand, which just so happened to be covered in blue paint. "I'm Arielle Georgio."

I warmly shook her hand, not caring that it splattered blue paint onto mine. "My name's Piper McLean, and this is Annabeth Chase. It's wonderful to meet you." She and I smiled at each other, before the teacher, Ms. Therui (There-ee), began to give us instructions.

"Alright class, today's topic for you to create is bees!" Everyone began painting, while Annabeth and I sat there with confused looks, before Arielle leaned over.

"Ms. Therui gives us a topic that we have to use in our painting/drawing/sculpture. Then we all vote on which project is the best. I'm more of a painter. You?"

Annabeth and I immediately responded in unison, "Drawing." Arielle nodded, and turned back to her drawing. Annabeth and I each grabbed a pencil (Ticonderoga is the best brand), and began putting our imaginations onto paper.

I drew a peaceful scene that I remembered from camp. Jason and I were sprawled next to each other in a meadow filled with flowers. I had seen a cute little bumblebee floating lazily through the air. We were watching the clouds that day, and I remember the feeling of his hand holding mine tenderly. The day was perfect; but then I got back to my cabin to find the entire cabin's clothing had been dyed black by Travis and Connor. I would have been fine with that, but _my _section had been died _hot pink_. The Stolls were stuck in the infirmary for a week.

When I was done with the sketch, I turned to Annabeth and recognized what she was drawing. She was sketching the strawberry fields, with all of Demeter's kids working in them. There was a pair of binoculars on the side of the field, and through them, you could see the unmistakable face of Katie Gardner. On top of the binoculars was a large bumblebee, and writing on the side of the binocular claimed it to be, _Property of Travis Stoll_.

I am so sending that to Katie.

I stood up and brought my sketch over to the growing pile of finished bee-themed art. I was heading back over to Annabeth and Arielle, when a snide voice interrupted me.

"You call this a sketch? More like chicken-scratch," Emelie sneered, as I turned to see her next to my drawing. I narrowed my eyes at her before walking away, determined to not let her get under my skin. "And your friend's drawing is so dumb. I mean, who the heck is the ugly girl in the binoculars." I froze, before slowly turning around, giving Emelie my best glare.

"What did you say?" I asked, my voice cold with anger. Emelie seemed to realize she had gone too far, but the words were out in the open. I was mad.

"Well Emelie, I can personally tell you that the girl in the binoculars is far prettier than you, and isn't conceited either. And more importantly, nothing Annabeth creates is 'dumb.' She is the smartest person I know, and the drawing itself is an inside joke that is cleverly crafted to tease Travis Stoll. The girl in the binoculars boyfriend, who we once caught looking at her through binoculars. So therefore, both of the things that just came out of your mouth are not only untrue, but a poorly disguised way to try and insult my friends. Next time, think before you speak." I turned around and walked back to my seat, ignoring the awed stares of the students and teacher. Obviously trying to relieve the tension in the room, Ms. Therui decided to speak up.

"Well students, hurry up and submit your art, we'll vote in a second." As everyone else finished up, I took out my ηPhone, and began to text Jason. **(AN: Piper is italics, Jason is bold italics)**

_Hey Sparky_

It took a while for him to text back, so I assumed he wasn't in the locker rooms yet. After a minute, he replied.

**_Hello Beauty Queen_**

_How was Sport?_

**_Awesome! Reyna showed up some football players I hate. It was amazing!_**

_Good 4 her! It's important 2 make sure that the jocks understand that we girls r taken. I feel bad 4 your sis though. Her boyfriend is training Spyrite._

**_Who?_**

_The pixie girl. U know, Spyrite Vesta._

**_Oh. Wait, _****that's****_ how u spell her name?! I thought it was spelled Spirity._**

_Just b-cause her name sounds like Spirity __**(AN: Spirit-tee)**__ doesn't mean that that's how u spell it!_

**_Sorry! I hadn't seen it on paper before!_**

_U r such an idiot._

**_But I'm _****your****_ idiot!_**

_See u next period Sparky!_

**_U 2 Beauty Queen!_**

"Alright class, come up here and vote for your favorite piece of artwork! Remember, no voting for your own piece." Everyone walked over, and toured the pieces. I was going to vote for Annabeth's drawing, but then I saw Arielle's painting.

It was of six bees on a tiger lily, but the lily was from bird's eye view, and was inside a hexagon. When I looked closer, I realized that she had painted one triangle, and repainted it six times, so that together, they created a perfectly symmetrical lily. I immediately gave my vote to her. Once everyone had voted, Ms. Therui stood in front of the class, and announced the winner.

"Alright students. The winner of today's contest is…Emelie!" She brought up Emelie's painting, as the annoying twit herself sauntered up to the front. She basked in the attention, as I looked over her painting.

It was good. She had painted a bee colony, with worker bees crawling over the honeycomb. It was pretty, but it wasn't the same type of inspiring creativity that Arielle had shown in her painting. I looked over to Arielle, and seeing her disappointed expression, I made a decision.

This year, she was going to win, instead of the French twit. That's a promise.

**Sorry it took so long. You won't believe how long the dodgeball game took up. I can personally say that it was absolutely exhausting. BTW, the OC thing is still open.**


	9. Study Hall of Goode

**Sorry again last chapter took so long. I'm probably going to update this on the 13****th****, rather than today.**

Thalia P.O.V.

Leo and I exited the shop room, me sucking on my lollipop and carrying Annabeth's new pencil holder. He was showing Fido pictures of Reyna on his ηPhone. Apparently, he had already covered her voice signature, so now Fido just had to learn what she looked like. Leo goes _way_ overboard with presents for his girlfriend. I remember Reyna's birthday.

Leo decided to throw her a huge party _and _make her the perfect present. He spent days working on the present, and when he was setting up the party, Piper and Annabeth distracted Reyna by taking her to a birthday lunch. They ended up fighting off a few dracaene, but when they got back, the whole camp was waiting with cake in the pavilion. And Leo had been standing in the front with a cheesy grin, and Reyna's present held in his hands.

She ran into his arms, and they kissed in front of the whole camp. Then he had given her the present, which she had opened to reveal a tiara. It was golden, and dotted with amethysts, which was Reyna's birthstone. Leo had taken it from her hands, and placed it on her head; whispering something to her that no one heard, and kissing her.

Of course, that was nowhere near as amazing as the birthday that Nico created for me.

"Come on, Thalia!" Leo whined, dragging me down the hall towards Ms. Heliosa's room. She was in charge of study hall for today. Once we entered the room, I went to the back where Annabeth and Piper were sitting, while Leo went over to Ms. Heliosa, and started talking to her in Spanish.

"Hola Senorita Heliosa! ¿Cómo es su coche haciendo? ¿El radiador trabajando bien?" Leo asked in Spanish as he started talking to Ms. Heliosa.

"Lo está haciendo muy bien, Leo. Estás muy bueno arreglando coches," she replied, smiling **(AN Translate: "Hello Ms. Heliosa! How is your car doing? Is the radiator working alright?" "It is fine, Leo. You are quite good at fixing cars.")**. I just looked on in confusion, not knowing what the Hades *thunder* (sorry Hades) they were saying. Just then Reyna, Percy, and Jason came in, laughing like maniacs. A group of other people came in after them, looking at the three in confusion. Leo turned and spotted his girlfriend laughing like a maniac, and walked over to her. She broke away from Percy and Jason, and ran into Leo's arms.

* * *

Reyna P.O.V.

I melted into my boyfriend's warm embrace, happy to be with him, and away from gym. I tilted my head upwards slightly, and we shared a short, but sweet kiss. As we broke away, I pulled him over to Percy's group of friends, introducing him.

"Everybody, this is my boyfriend Leo." I paused for a moment, realizing something. "But you probably already know him, since he's Jason's best friend." Lake, Ramos, Hale, Kate, Chase, and Sarah looked at me, shocked. Finally, Kate seemed to regain her ability of speech.

"You're dating _Leo_! No offense Reyna, but I really didn't expect you to be dating _him_." Wait a moment. Did she just insult _my boyfriend_! I stepped forward, glaring at Kate, who hid behind Chase, cowering. I opened my mouth, ready to begin my tirade, but Leo slipped in front of me, making me pause.

"Reyna, I'm sure Kate didn't mean it that way. Now please calm down, before you glare a hole through the floor." I switched my glare onto him now. Did he seriously think that just because we were dating, I wouldn't go Roman on him?!

As if he could sense that his girlfriend was getting really annoyed (the glare probably gave it away), Leo began to back up, holding out his hands to protect himself.

"Now Reyna, I understand that you are slighty angry, but there is no reason to take it out on me." I glared at him, getting ready to begin my verbal tirade, but then Piper stepped in between us.

"Reyna, I would really apprieciate it if you don't kill Leo. Or maim him in any extreme way," she said putting her hand on my shoulder. I knew she was charm speaking me, but I really didn't have time to get mad at her over it, because she leaned in and whispered, "Because I really want to see a bunch of little fire using Romans running around eventually." My cheeks turned red, and I could see that Leo was curious about what she said to me. I just grabbed his hand and strode over to Thalia, as Annabeth and Piper reunited with their boyfriends.

* * *

Annabeth P.O.V.

I stood up from my seat, with Piper doing the same, and walked over to Percy, giving him a quick peck. I felt his arm slip around my waist, and I turned to assess his friends.

There was a girl with wheat-blonde hair there, and she also had green and blue streaks running through her hair. She was wearing a white tank-top, and ripped black jeans. She wore knee-high converse, which had a bulge in the left leg. Interesting. Her eyes had a guarded cautious look in them, and I knew that she was protecting a secret that no one but she knew about. She seemed like a completely badass tom-boy, but I could see her staring with a lovestruck expression at a brunette guy next to her.

The guy she was staring at had his hair swept to the side, the left side, which made me infer that he was left-handed. His hair was covered by a red beanie with a black skull on it, and he was wearing a plaid shirt and jeans. He was almost as tall as Jason, but was at least an inch shorter. He was regarding me with a curious, but cautious, expression, showing that he was both intellegent, and wary.

Next was a pretty girl with high cheekbones and golden-brown hair, who was taller than the other females. She had a guarded look in her eyes, and I immediately knew that I didn't want to get on her bad side. She was wearing a black leather vest over a white tank top, and had black jeans and violet converse. She was holding hands with a curly-haired brunette, who reminded me of the Stolls.

I couldn't help but put my hand over my wallet, as I observed him. He was around the same height as his girlfriend, but slightly taller, and had warm honey-brown eyes. He was wearing a leather jacket over a blue shirt, and had jeans and _Puma_ sneakers. He looked pretty micheveous, and I made a note to never introduce him to the Stoll twins.

The next person was a hazel-eyed brunette who was looking over at Reyna with a lovestruck expression. He better hope Leo doesn't find out about that. He was wearing a blue and black checkered shirt, jeans, and sneakers. He was sort of short, shorter than the golden-brown haired girl at least. He looked like a pretty determined person, and I knew Reyna had some annoying days ahead of her.

Then was the girl that Kailey had warned me about. Kate Clare. She had dirty-blonde hair that was fishtail braided, and wore a touch of makeup. She had on a black shirt with streaks of hot pink across it, and ripped jean Capris. She was pretty short, even with her high heels, and she had a slight frame. I wouldn't be surprised if she was anorexic. Her eyes were a pale blue that was filled with confidence and kindness. She probably wasn't a bad person like Emelie, just a girl with a crush on Percy because she hadn't expierienced love yet.

Last was a black haired guy who was pretty tall. He had an almost innocent aura around him, and seemed like a nice guy, with sympathy and compassion in his blue eyes. He was wearing a plaid v-neck over a white shirt, and white cargos. He was almost as tan as Percy, and was listening to an grey iPod. I smiled kindly at all of them, as Percy introduced Piper and I.

"Guys, this is my girlfriend, Annabeth Chase, and Jason's girlfriend, Piper. Girls, this is Lake Strider," blue and green streaked hair girl, "Chase Silver," beanie headed, left handed guy, "Sarah Rider," golden-brown haired girl, "Hale," assumed boyfriend of Sarah, "Jack Hunter," Reyna's admirer, "Kate Clare," already met her, "and Ramos," iPod guy. I smiled at them, wanting to make a good impression.

"Hello. It's a pleasure to finally meet all of you. I was so curious about the people who were willing to put up with seaweed brain for five days a week." Percy pouted.

"Hey, I'm not that bad!" He said teasingly. I laughed at him before replying.

"No, but you do have a habit of getting into trouble. Do I need to bring up the Mentos incident?" Percy paled, laughing nervously while looking at his mortal friends, who were regarding us with curious expressions. I turned to them, saying, "So one day Percy bought a bottle of Coke, and a pack of Mentos from the Stoll twins, and-" I was forced to stopped talking as Percy abruptly kissed me. As we broke away, I smiled and said, "That was a really sweet way of telling me to shut up."

"Well I couldn't let you tell them about the Mentos incident."

"Oh yeah! So like I was saying, Percy took the Coke and Mentos to his cabin-" Percy took that moment to shut me up again. I could feel Kate's glare on me, but at the moment, I couldn't care less!

**I am so sorry it took so long to write this. I just couldn't come up with any plot for study hall! As you can see, the plot which is already there is pretty terrible, but now we can go to lunch, and get ready for the show. I can tell you this much, each group sits at a different table, but the demigoddesses are going to mix up a few of those tables.**


	10. Lunch Part 1

**Alright, to a reviewer named .18847, the prequel is called Annabeth's School Visitation Day. To T1nyDanc3r, I'm really sorry about the Spanish. That's what I get for using Google Translate. So anyway, here is the chapter we've been waiting for, LUNCH!**

Thalia P.O.V.

After Study Hall ended, everyone headed off to lunch. Leo excused himself to go to the bathroom, but I knew he was really getting Fido out of his locker. That boy spoils his girlfriend way too much. Speaking of who, Reyna seemed to have a stalker by the name of Jack Hunter. I wonder when Leo would figure it out; that kid wasn't really bright when it came to matters of the heart. He's just lucky to have found someone willing to put up with his jokes.

Annabeth, Piper, Reyna, and I entered the lunchroom, and immediately some heads turned. Percy and the rest of his friends had gone to go talk about something; I suspected that something was _us_. Annabeth scanned the lunchroom for familiar faces, and I noticed Arielle waving me over from her table. It was pretty crowded, so I din't think there would be enough room when Percy and co arrived. Suddenly Annabeth was tugging me over to a table with only one person at it.

The girl was Kailey! The nerdy version of Annabeth with glasses and brown hair. She was pretty nice, so I tried to start a conversation with her.

"Hey Brain Head! Mind if we sit here?" Kailey looked up at me surprised, but seemed to remember me from earlier. Annabeth sat down next to her and they started talking about some book, while Reyna talked to me and Piper.

"Guys, do you think Leo has been acting wierd lately? I mean, he's getting really depressed lately. I think something's wrong." I tried to think of what would make Leo sad. There wasn't much on that list.

"Well," I began slowly, contemplating my options. "It must be something that has to do with his personal life. Otherwise he wouldn't be so down. Could it be his birthday, or maybe the anniversary of some couple thing you guys did."

"Actually," Piper said in a quiet voice, with a depressed look on her face. "Today is the anniversary of the day his mom died."

Reyna gasped in horror, as the realization hit her. "I can't believe I forgot his mother's deathday! I'm such a terrible girlfriend," she said, a tear trickling down the side of her face. A flash of metal appeared in the corner of my eye, and Fido flew down to land in front of Reyna. She blinked in surprise, as the metallic bird hopped around in front of her. A hand reached out, and wiped away Reyna's tear.

"You are most definitely _not_ a terrible girlfriend. You're the most beautiful, fierce, and funny girl I've ever met, and I'm the one that's lucky to even be talking to you." Leo said as he sat down next to her, and for a moment they just stared into each other's eyes. Then they leaned in, to share a long, deep kiss.

I turned away, saddened by yet another reminder that Nico wasn't here with me, and just happened to spot the blonde with a crush on Jason staring at Leyna kissing with wide eyes. A brunette sitting next to her started crying, and glared at Reyna while gazing longingly at Leo. Looks like Reyna's made an enemy. I turned slightly, and saw a group of jock-like boys also sitting there with shocked expressions, and I think jealously. I rolled my eyes at them, and turned back as Leo pulled back slightly, and held out his finger, which Fido hopped onto. Holding him up, he starting explaining all about what he could do.

"I made you something. Fido here is sort of like your own personal satellite. He'll follow you around, at a distance, and not into bathrooms or locker rooms or anything. He comes with Wi-Fi, and can play music and contact me at any time. Plus, he's solar powered, and has a huge battery, so you'll never have to charge him." Reyna smiled at Leo, her eyes watering slightly, as she held his hand, and leaned in to kiss him.

"HEY LEYNA! QUIT SMOOCHING IN FRONT OF US! IT'S MAKING ME SICK!" A voice screamed out from the back of the cafeteria, as my mouth dropped open. Those voices; it couldn't be. But as I turned around, there they stood, plain as day. Travis and Conner Stoll.

Travis's arm was wrapped around another a smaller person protectively; his girlfriend, Katie Gardner.

Connor was still slightly shorter than his brother, and was wearing a green T-shirt that had a green pig wearing a crown on it **(AN: Go Angry Birds!)**. He was wearing jeans, and light blue sneakers with neon green laces.

His brother had gone for a simpler choice in clothing, wearing jeans, white sneakers with white laces, and a blank green T-shirt.

Katie looked really pretty, and I could see several guys staring at her hungrily. She had on a green sundress trimmed in gold ribbon, and sunshine yellow leggings. She had on a pair of girly brown cowboy boots, and was carrying a green and blue messenger bag. Her hair was in a farm-girl braid, and she had on green and yellow feather earrings. From where I was, I couldn't tell if she was wearing makeup, but I could see that all three of them were wearing camp necklaces.

Percy popped up behind them, looking towards us with a grin.

"Hey guys! You'll never believe what I found in the parking lot," he said, while the Stolls turned to each other.

"Why, whatever could Barnacle Butt have found there?" Travis spoke with a mocking air. Connor replied back in the same tone.

"I haven't the faintest idea, brother. After all, we were there just a few minutes ago, and didn't see anything unusual at all!" Katie sighed, rolling her eyes at the two's antics. Slipping out of Travis's grasp, she walked over to our table and sat down.

"Hey girls," she said, taking a cereal bar out of her bag, and unwrapping it. "How was school?"

**I think that chapter was a bit fast-paced. Oh well.**


	11. Lunch Part 2

**Alright, first, I'm glad to have made another person pro-Leyna. Mainly because they make a whole bunch of sense, and because I just can't pull off a flirtatious Leo. I stink at that stuff. On with the chapter!**

Katie P.O.V.

The girls all stared at me in shock, as I calmly chewed my cereal bar. Thalia was the first to recover, as she grinned at me.

"Nice to see you, Katie. How was your day?" As she spoke, the others started regaining their sense of speech.

"Katie!"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's great to see you!"

"What are you doing here?"

"Yo Gardner, give me five!"

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!" Annabeth screeched, causing everyone to stare at her. Clearing her throat, she repeated in a far quieter voice, "Not that I'm not exuberant to see you, Katie, but what are you doing at Goode? With the STOLLS?!"

Every demigod simultaneously put their hands on their pockets as they remembered who was in the same room as their wallets. I just rolled my eyes. Luckily, I didn't have to deal with that anymore. Travis didn't dare steal from the wallet of his girlfriend. And if Conner tried, he would lose an arm.

I turned to see the two of them standing next to Percy, laughing. I gazed at Travis, watching his curly brunette hair bouncing up and down, his perfect lips parted in mid-laugh, and his twinkling blue eyes sparkling with mirth and mischief.

_Whoa,_ I thought to myself. _I sound like one of Piper's lovesick siblings._

"Well," I answered, thinking over what had happened in the past twenty-four hours. "I was at school yesterday, but then some stuff happened, and Travis came to get me…"

**_:Flashback:_**

I walked out of the cafeteria, tears streaming down my face. My clothes were covered in spaghetti and mystery meat, and my hair was soaked with milk. I hurried to the bathroom, to try and clean up the lunch Kristina Colmin had dumped on me.

She had hated me since the beginning of the school year, when her ex-boyfriend Jeff Borg had asked me out. He was a complete player, and would be considered 'hot' in mortal standards, but he had nothing on Travis. I said no to him, of course, but he had just kept asking, and so now Kristina hated my guts.

Today I had been walking to my table to eat lunch alone. Again.

But then Kristina had tripped me, and while I was on the ground, dumped her lunch on me. I had run out of the cafeteria while everyone laughed at me.

**(AN: Some of you are probably thinking, "She's a demigod, why is she crying about that?" This is just my way of reminding the audience that teenage demigoddesses are still teenage girls, and have the insecurities of one. Plus, I'm sort of sick of all these stories talking about Mary-Sues, so I had to play to Katie's flaws. Just clearing that up.)**

I rushed over to a sink, and grabbed a paper towel to start cleaning up. I stared at my tear-streaked face in the mirror, and came to a decision. Grabbing my ηPhone, I sent Travis a text.

**(AN:** **_Travis Bold Italics_**_ Katie Italics_**)**

_Hey Travis. Can u pick me up from school and drive me 2 camp?_

He replied back almost immediately.

**_Y do u need 2 go 2 camp, Katie-Kat? Is something wrong? Did a monster attack?! R U OK?!_**

_Relax Travis. I just don't think I can spend 1 more minute with these idiotic mortals. Some of the girls r meaner than Drew!_

**_Did they hurt u?_**

_Only my pride… and my clothes. I wish my knife could hurt mortalsL_

**_Me and Connor will b there in an hour or so._**

_You're the best!_

**_I know!_**

Despite being covered in soggy bits of cafeteria food, I couldn't help but giggle at my boyfriend's words. Then I sighed, and began to mop up the mess in my hair.

I walked out of the school an hour later. I had managed to get rid of the food, but my hair was still limp with milk, and my clothes were covered in stains. I sat on the steps leading to the vacant back entrance, and waited for my boyfriend and his brother.

A few minutes later, two blue motorcycles pulled into the deserted parking-lot. I smiled and got up as Travis took off his helmet. Grabbing a green helmet from the compartment under the seat, he tossed it to me. I put it on, and hopped on behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

He revved the engine, and sped out of the parking lot, Connor right behind them, as they zoomed toward New York.

**_:End Flashback:_**

"Once we got to camp, we heard all about how eight of you were going to Goode, so Connor suggested that we come. We didn't get here until just now though, because we were taking care of a small problem." Yeah, some dracaene and a Canadian giant are totally a _small _problem.

Annabeth seemed to realize that the problem was a demigod one, so she changed the topic before anyone questioned me further.

"So Katie, how are you dealing with all the admirers?"

"What admirers?" I asked her, confused. She merely pointed over my shoulder in reply. I turned, and noticed something I hadn't seen before. A few guys in the cafeteria were staring straight at me, but most blushed and looked away when they noticed me looking. But that wasn't what caught my attention.

A group of giggling girls were looking at Travis in a way I _really_ didn't like. I narrowed my eyes into a glare, but as long as they didn't try to make a move on Travis, I wasn't going to do anything.

But of course, the Fates would never just let our lives be easy.

A pretty girl with short black hair stood up from her table, and confidently walked over to my boyfriend.

"Hi there cutie," she purred at him. "My name's Hailey. What's yours?" Travis smirked the way he does before he's about to pull a prank, and I realized that I wouldn't need to interfere after all.

"My name's Tonner. This is my brother Cravis, and we're the Stolls. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sit next to my girlfriend." He walked over to me, and sat down, while Percy followed him and sat down next to Annabeth.

"So, is it just me, or does someone seem jealous, Gardner?" He asked me, smirking. Darn, he saw me glaring.

"Shut up, Stoll." I told him, as he reached over to grab my hand.

"Come on, Katie-Kat. You know that you're the only girl for me." I had to smile at that. Travis could really be sweet when he wasn't pranking other people.

I leaned in to give him a quick peck on the cheek, but he turned so that I ended up kissing him on the lips. One of his arms wrapped around my waist, while the other hand knotted itself in my hair. I snaked my arms around his neck, and we stayed like that for a moment before a cough interrupted us. We broke apart to see the mortals at the table looking at us in shock.

The demigods at the table however were doing their own thing, as they were used to us kissing. Connor however, was filming us on his ηPhone. I glared at him, and was about to get up to attack him, but the bell rang, and he raced off to his class. His sophmore class, which none of us juniors were in.

I sighed, and stood up, getting ready to head to my next class; Latin.

**I am so sorry it took like three months to write that one chapter. I had writers block, plus I was trying to figure out the right way to introduce the plot for this story. Once again, sorry, and I want to thank all my loyal followers. You guys really rock!**


End file.
